Potterina
by AlyssOfTheIsle
Summary: That unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate, depending on how you looked at it) time when Harry was mistaken for a girl. Well, everyone always said Ballerinas had the best reflexes...


**A/N**

 **Because I have no life and literally sleep whenever I have free time. Also, I made this for several of the hardest working people I know. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Happenstance**

Harry Potter sprinted down the street, his chest straining with each desperate breath.

The bullies were after him. Again.

He would've thought Dudley would've gotten tired of this game by now, but nooooo, even at 14 years old it was just as exciting for him as when they were toddlers.

The Dursely's had been invited to some schmooze-y dudes mansion in downtown London, and Harry had, as usual, been dragged along to carry the luggage. The drive itself hadn't been all bad, as Dudley had been too busy fiddling with some new tech device and the elder Dursley's were discussing politics. He'd been allowed to peacfully examine the scenery as it flew by, appreciating the rare moment of silence.

And then they'd arrived. After having the boy carry the bulging luggage into some first class hotel (really, it was just one night), they'd pushed him out the door and rudely promised him a world of misery if he returned before 7 that night. Of course, the second Harry had stepped outside, he'd been surrounded by Dudley and the guy's son and friend. And so Harry Hunting began.

Panicking, Harry's head whipped back and forth, searching for an open shop. Every window was dark, every door locked, save-

Harry groaned. A small building with a pink tarp over the entrance was open, and across the top it read "Lilian's Institute of Dance". The threats behind him grew louder, and Harry gritted his teeth, sprinting into the shop and slamming the door behind him.

He kept his back pressed against the wooden door until the sounds of screaming passed. Sagging against the door in relief, Harry finally glanced around the room, blushing at the receptionist staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry murmured nervously, wringing his hands as he avoided eye contact. A loud snort from the woman made him jump in surprise, and Harry glanced up at her. She was roughly two to three years older than him, wearing a dark purple dress shirt, and black slacks. Even then Harry could tell she was exceptionally athletic, with strong, lean arms supporting her as she leaned forward to stare at him. She wasn't intimidating at all (she had to be at least 4 inches shorter than Harry-and that was saying something), although the large smirk covering her face was a slightly...unnerving.

"You here for the preme class?" She asked.

Harry blinked. "The what?"

"Preme class-you know, the free beginner class? The one advertised in the London Times?"

"Um, actually-" Harry could faintly hear screaming threats coming back up the street, "-yes. _Yes_! I'm here for the beginner cla- _ah_!"

Harry yelped as the surprisingly strong blonde yanked him behind her by the wrist down a long wooden hallway.

"Well, you're late. They began almost 20 minutes ago. C'mon, preme, hurry up!"

Harry stumbled behind her, not quite sure what he was getting into. A glance at the clock told him he still had another four hours before he was allowed to go home. Sighing, he continued walking. This was his refuge for the moment, and if that meant he had to dance, so be it. He raised an eyebrow as they stopped in front of a nondescript door, a metal plaque labeling it Studio 6.

"Alright, here you are!" The blonde, went to grab the door, then paused and started at Harry dubious. "Um, but are you sure you really want to be wearing that? There's going to be a lot of stretching, and even though those jeans look seven times larger than you are, leggings might be more comfortable."

"Um, sure?" Harry answered, not really listening. Already, he could feel the wrath of Uncle Vernon's ire once he found out Harry wasn't with Dudley. He yelped as he was once again yanked along to a changing closet across the hall, and shoved in with a pair of purple leggings he normally wouldn't be caught dead with.

"Change into those and put on these flats. They're an old pair of mine, so the soles should be comfortable and the leggings won't be too tight."

"But-but I'm not a-I'm a _boy_ -"

"...Oh. Hmmm, well, Ms. J has always said we needed to expand our studio. The lack of male partners often puts girls off of Ballroom."

"I am not wearing girls tights," Harry insisted, already regretting following the loud girl.

"Blasphemy, those are stylish even for dudes, you'll be great! Now. _Change_."

Harry gulped nervously, nodding rapidly. The teenager smiled and closed the door. Harry stared at the wood for a few moments, confusion swimming in his brain. A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts, "Are you changing?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Harry hurriedly answered, slipping off his shoes and jeans and yanking on the thin purple fabric.

"Well, come out then! Let's see it."

Groaning, Harry hesitantly opened the door, stumbling as he tripped over the door frame. He looked up as the girl hummed, eyeing the flats with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose those will have to do for today," she finally conceded, handing Harry a plastic bag to stuff his jeans and ratty trainers into.

"I feel like a girl," Harry muttered, tugging at the leggings uncomfortably.

"Nah, you look like a super hero! Now c'mon, hero boy, you've missed a whole half hour!"

Harry stumbled as the teen grabbed his arm, tugging him along rapidly. Even with his longer legs, he was struggling to keep up with her. She finally stopped outside a set of mahogany doors, a calm voice faintly echoing from inside.

"Welp, this is where I leave you," she said, handing him a form she pulled from who knows where. "Hand this to Ms. L, she'll know what to do."

Harry glanced at her wide eyed as she swung open the doors, revealing the classroom full of teenagers stretching along with a graceful woman in the center of the room. She looked at his nervous expression, smiling fondly and ruffling his hair. "Hey kid, don't worry about it. You'll fit right in."

Gulping, Harry nodded, stepping through the door frame and pausing as every eye in the room turned to stare at him.

"By the way, the names Lauren," the girl introduced herself, closing the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room, heading towards the woman in the center and handing her the form. "Um, the gir-Lauren said to give this to you?"

The woman smiled kindly at him, pulling out a pen from her bag and quickly filling in several blank spaces. "Of course, she always has trouble filling out the taxing section. Welcome to All Round Beginners One class, my name is Ms. Linsey. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am," Harry said tentatively, steadfast ignoring the curious stares boring into his skull.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter," she said. "Now, if you could fill out the sections here, here, and here, you can grab a spot by Luna over there."

Harry glanced over to see a smiling blonde girl waving at him. Quickly writing down the few things Ms. L pointed out to him, Harry made his way over to the girl, who continued smiling in a dreamy sort of way as she daintily held out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry tilted his head. "You look familiar."

"We go to school together," Luna said. Harry blinked a few times, recognizing her from Ravenclaw. That was rather cool.

"And first position," Ms. L called out, startling Harry out of his thoughts. All the girls immediately complied, placing their heels together and turning their toes out. Harry quickly dropped his bag in the corner and attempted to copy them, wobbling a bit.

Ms. L explained to them how to hold their arms, critiquing a few tense shoulders and awkwardly held hands before reaching Harry. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is your first class, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, yes ma'am," Harry replied nervously, not quite sure what her intense stare meant.

She turned, glancing at Luna, before back at Harry and nodding. "Well then. Well done Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood."

Harry stared, feeling a flush stain his cheeks. That was one of the first times a teacher had ever complimented him without knowing his name's significance. Luna smiled next to him, gently patting his shoulder.

Several hours passed, and Harry was startled to notice that he was actually enjoying the class. They moved fluidly from each position, going so far as to do a leap or two. To Harry, it came as naturally as flying, the elegant twists a lot like maneuvers he used as a seeker.

"So Harry, are you having fun?" Luna asked during one of their breaks, sipping from a water bottle Ms. L had given them.

"Ya," Harry replied absently, leaning back to glance out the large double windows. No sign of them yet. Dudley must have moved on to something else by now, but Harry felt no inclination to leave.

Luna hummed. "Are you going to stay for the summer camp?"

"Summer camp?" Harry turned to face her. "My relatives are leaving tonight."

"That's a shame," Luna sighed, slowly retying her hair up into a ponytail. "Ms. L said they were offering scholarships to those who wanted to stay all summer."

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought about it, tugging on the long tail of his cousin's massive old shirt.

The class continued well past seven, and Harry couldn't remember having more fun in his life. Sure, he felt a little girly being the only guy there, but flowing through each of the movements, each requiring intense and precise motion, made him feel strong and the closest to flying he had all summer. The small routine they put together felt powerful, with everyone in the room moving exactly together in a cohesive group, a part of the whole. Harry was disappointed when it ended.

Each of the girls packed a small duffle bag, slipping off their flats and stuffing the summer course sheet Ms. L handed to each of them in their bags. Harry stood in the back awkwardly, holding his plastic bag. As each of the girls cleared out-Luna gave him a cheery wave and promised to see him at school-Ms. L made her way over to him, giving the ebony a smile.

"Mr. Potter, I must say, I was very impressed on how easily you picked up each topic. Have you thought about taking lessons this summer?"

Harry blushed again, ducking his head. "Um, I can't. My relatives are only visiting for today." Quickly glancing up at her again, Harry grinned, before glancing to the side. "I really liked it, though. Thank you for teaching me on such a short notice."

"It was my pleasure," Ms. L paused, glancing down at Harry. "Although, if your relatives would allow it, I think we could set you up with one of the class scholarships. There are plenty of students who are taking board in the dorms, and I'm sure at least one would have an open spot for you."

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, then suddenly shut it. Wasn't this the Dursley's biggest dream come true? Harry would be gone the rest of summer, and at a ballet camp, no less. Mr. Dursley and Dudley would find humor in it, if nothing else.

That was how Harry and Ms. L ended up at the doorstep of the mansion in the middle of London, two hours past Harry's call time. Giving Ms. L a nervous smile, Harry knocked on the large doors, wincing as it swung open to reveal a furious Aunt Petunia.

"Where have you-" she stopped abruptly as she saw the woman standing behind Harry. Her demeanor suddenly changed as she put her most charming smile on.

"Hello, ma'am. May we come in?"

 **A/N**

 **...So yes. I had this entire thing written three months ago except literally the last sentence. Also, I'm hardcore stressing over life and haven't had a spot of free time until this very second, so I'm posting this. Also, I'm up on A03, if anyones interested. Same pen name. Hope you like it :)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
